


Silly Songs With Venom

by Dragonsrule18



Series: When You Say You Love Me [1]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bisexual Eddie Brock, Boys In Love, Consent, Cuddly Eddie, Cuddly Venom, Cute, Demisexual Eddie Brock, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Fun, Goofiness, Healthy Relationships, Humor, Ice Cream, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Cuddles, No Smut, POV Eddie Brock, Playful Venom, Pranks, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Body, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Eddie, Sleepy Venom, Sweet Venom, Thought Projection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Venom Is A Dork, Venom Symbiote Takes Care of Eddie Brock, Venom Uses He/Him Pronouns, Venom's A Giant Marshmallow Deep Down, annoying songs, some suggestiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: Five times Venom "serenaded" Eddie awake with goofy songs.  And one time Eddie did the same.  Shameless Symbrock fluff, relationship progression, first kisses, pranks, and general goofiness abound in this little fic.





	Silly Songs With Venom

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[授权翻译]Silly Songs With Venom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659652) by [blankeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankeyes/pseuds/blankeyes)



> There's actually a weird story as to how I came up with this fic. My husband and I were shopping for dinner and he was looking for fish to cook. He ended up seeing one that the head was still attached to, which made me think of the song Fish Heads. And then as I've been reading Symbrock stories for the last few days, I thought: What if Venom started messing with Eddie by singing annoying songs to wake him up. It then evolved into this funny, fluffy, and extremely sappy story.

 

1.)

_**"Fish heads, fish heads, roly-poly fish heads, fish heads, fish heads, eat them up, yum!"** _

Eddie jolted awake and groaned, lifting his head off his pillow and turning to glare at his symbiote, who had formed his serpentine head out of Eddie's shoulder. "Really, V? It's too early for this."

**_"Well, you smashed your noisy clock so I had to wake you up SOMEHOW, lazybones. It's seven-thirty in the morning, you need a shower because you stink, and we're hungry."_ **

Eddie groaned again. Venom just HAD to be a morning parasite. "C'mon, just five more minutes."

 _ **"Not a parasite! And no! It's time to wake up."**_ Venom then smirked. _**"Unless you want us to start singing again. In the morning, laughing, happy fish heads. In the evening..."**_

"All right, fine, I'm getting up!" Eddie protested as he sat up. "Who the hell taught you songs like this anyway?"

**_"Internet. What else am I supposed to do when you're asleep?"_ **

Eddie rolled his eyes though hid a smile at his Other's dorky antics as he got out of bed. As he turned to get a sip of water from the glass he kept on his nightstand, he spotted something much less appealing resting on it.

A huge gray fish head, its bugged out eyes blankly staring at him as a few flies swarmed around it.

"VENOM!" he yelled, causing his symbiote to burst out laughing.

...

2.)

It came as very little surprise to Eddie when he woke to this a few weeks later.

_**"I have a sad story to tell you; it may hurt you feelings a bit. Last night when I walked into my bathroom, I stepped in a big pile of sh-Shaving cream! Be nice and clean! Shave every day and you'll always look keen!"** _

"Morning already?" Eddie groaned a little, but didn't mind as much as he once did. "And I suppose you're hinting for me to shave too?" He rubbed the stubble on his cheeks.

 ** _"Maybe."_** Venom teased and extended his serpentine head, giving Eddie an affectionate boop on the nose. _**"Morning, Eddie."**_

Eddie nuzzled him in return. "Morning bud." He climbed out of bed, stretching and yawning, then burst out laughing as he saw the can of shaving cream resting on his nightstand. "You're such a weirdo, V."

 _ **"You know you love us for it."**_ Venom said smugly.

Eddie blushed, ducked his head, and couldn't find the words to answer.

But he didn't have to. Venom knew anyway.

...

And only a couple mornings after that at eight o' clock on Eddie's day off when Eddie woke up to an extremely hyper symbiote.

**_"Baby, I love Rocky Road! So weren't you gonna buy half a gallon? Baby, I love Rocky Road, so have another triple scoop with me!"_ **

Venom had formed a set of clawed black hands along with his head and was holding one of the gallons of Rocky Road Eddie had gotten for him, spooning ice cream into his mouth as his head bobbed along to the song. Venom had discovered the song yesterday and begged Eddie for some Rocky Road ice cream to try. It was better than heads, so Eddie was happy to pick some up. And of course Venom had loved it.

Eddie chuckled softly. Work had been extremely stressful and his goof of a partner somehow always knew how to cheer him up. He had really needed the laugh, and he knew Venom knew it too.

Laptop so that Venom could watch shows in bed while Eddie slept. $200

Headset: $10

Gallon of Rocky Road ice cream: $5.99

Watching Venom sing and dance to Weird Al Yankovic: Priceless.

...

Venom settled down after a few minutes and cuddled up to Eddie, holding a spoonful of ice cream out to him. Eddie thanked him and went to take it but Venom shook his head and gestured for Eddie to open his mouth, feeding him the ice cream surprisingly gently.

Eddie felt the rich chocolate melt on his tongue and slowly chewed the nuts and marshmallows, savoring the flavor. His blue eyes met Venom's white ones. His heart overflowed with affection and love for the symbiote. He had no clue how to verbalize it, so he simply pushed the emotions to his Other.

Venom grinned, his sharp toothy smile showing surprising softness. Eddie felt a flood of love and affection coming from his partner as well as flashes of memories; the moment when Venom had chosen Eddie over everything else, learning how to work with each other as symbiote and host, the way he felt when Eddie surprised him with chocolates, the day Eddie had taken him to the beach, the moment they had reunited after Riot.

Eddie took a sharp intake of breath at the wave of feelings and memories, of seeing exactly how much he meant to Venom. He sent memories of his own back to the symbiote, the security he felt when they fought as Venom, the moment he had gotten Venom back after fearing he had lost him forever, all the times Venom had acted like a goof to cheer him up, cuddling up in bed with the symbiote as they watched movies, the comfort of knowing he was never alone...

 _ **"Never alone. We're never alone."**_ Venom whispered.

They were both leaning in, like gravity was pulling them closer together. It was Eddie though who first bridged the gap, kissing Venom softly, gently, almost as if afraid of breaking him or being broken himself. Venom froze for the slightest second before responding just as gently.

Then Eddie realized what he was doing. A wave of his own insecurity broke through the comfort. Had he fucked up? Had he forced something on Venom that Venom didn't want or wasn't ready for? Would Venom be angry or feel like he was obligated to do this to make Eddie happy?

"I'm sorry." Eddie whispered and backed away, trying to hop off the bed like he could actually get away from his symbiote or run from the fact that he had just kissed his best friend.

But Venom wouldn't let him escape. He gently grabbed hold of Eddie's shoulders, forming into his muscular humanoid body and sitting crosslegged on the bed as he pulled Eddie onto his lap, several thin strands connecting the two at the chest. _**"Don't run from me."**_ It was a growl, possessive and yet soft and gentle as he pulled Eddie into another kiss, a little deeper this time but keeping his grip loose enough that Eddie could break away if he truly wanted to. He wasn't going to force anything on Eddie either.

Eddie didn't try to escape, but did glance up to Venom for a second to make sure Venom truly wanted this and wasn't just doing it for Eddie.

Venom could hear his unspoken question. **_"Idiot. Have I ever hidden my opinions from you? I'm doing this because I want to. Because I love you."_**

Eddie relaxed, melting into the kiss. _"I love you too, V."_

The kiss was slightly awkward at first as this time it was Venom kissing Eddie without Anne's help or knowledge. But while the symbiote wasn't exactly experienced at kissing, he did know Eddie and was observant as to what movements caused the most pleasure to spike through the bond.

It was soft, gentle, exploratory, lips and gentle licks and nibbles, both trying to see what made the other feel the best, slow and unhurried. They didn't have sex yet, just held each other and kissed and cuddled throughout the day. They didn't need to rush.

They had all the time in the world.

...

4.)

They were together as a romantic couple now. But that didn't mean the silly morning wake up songs had stopped.

Not that Eddie ever wanted them to, no matter how much he grumbled about them.

Even when he woke up to _**"Great green gobs of greasy, grimy gopher guts, chopped up little birdies feet, that's what makes it good to eat! Great green gobs of greasy, grimy gopher guts and me without my spoon!"**_

"Like that would ever stop you." Eddie muttered playfully as he snuggled into Venom's chest.

 ** _"It probably wouldn't."_** Venom admitted with a laugh as Eddie rolled over to give him a kiss before hesitating.

"Wait. You haven't actually eaten that crap or left it somewhere in the bedroom for me to find, did you?"

**_"Nope. Not today at least."_ **

"Wow, reassuring." Eddie rolled his eyes but gave his symbiote a kiss anyway.

...

5.)

Though sometimes Venom being both a night owl and a morning person did get to be annoying.

_**"This is the song that never ends, and it goes on and on, my friends! Some people started singing it, not..."** _

And then Eddie smacked him with a pillow. Venom just laughed, stole the pillow, and kept going.

"Seriously, V, let me go back to sleep..." Eddie groaned.

_**"Sorry, Eddie, it's seven thirty and I'm your alarm clock since you destroyed the last five."** _

"You were also the one that kept me up half the night."

Venom just grinned. _**"I didn't** **hear you complaining then."**_

Eddie just turned bright red and buried his face in his mattress.

...

+1)

It was their day off and Eddie woke up on his own without Venom's singing, which caught him by surprise.

He lifted his head from Venom's chest and noticed that his boyfriend was actually sleeping; looking adorable and peaceful with his eyes closed and arms wrapped around Eddie.

Eddie smiled and very softly stroked the symbiote's chest, feeling the smooth and almost silky black substance that made up his boyfriend's body. A soft smile spread across Venom's face as he pulled Eddie slightly closer, a quiet purr escaping him. Eddie smiled and softly stroked him again, making the purr grow louder.

No one out there besides maybe Anne and Dan would believe it if they saw Venom like he was now(except for maybe some of the victims they had saved, especially the children, who Venom was always gentle around) They would never know the arms that could crush a criminal's bones could so gently hold Eddie or how the mouth that could bite off heads would lovingly kiss his boyfriend. They would never know the Venom Eddie knew; the one who loved chocolate, tater tots, corny romance movies, sushi, warm baths, the ocean, silly songs and videos on the internet and Eddie more than all those things combined.

And Eddie loved that giant dork more than anything in the world as well.

Before meeting Venom, he never thought he could love anyone this strongly after he had screwed up and Anne had left him. And then Venom had literally fallen into his world and despite the fact that the symbiote had been an asshole at first, somehow the two had connected in ways that defied all logic, the screw-up reporter and the symbiote who had been considered weak in his world for wanting a true connection with a host.

In the end, their crazy mixed up tangle of a relationship had saved them both, had changed them both. It deepened into first friendship, then slowly into love, an even stronger love than he had felt with Anne.

...

Eddie let Venom sleep for a while, watching him lovingly as he cuddled close, listening to the soft rumble of a purr in Venom's chest.

Then the symbiote began to start stirring, probably going to wake up soon, and Eddie had an idea.

This time it was going to be Venom who got serenaded awake.

"I thought love was only true in fairy tales. Meant for someone else but not for me." he sang softly. "Love was out to get me, that's the way it seemed. Disappointment haunted all my dreams."

Venom stirred again. White eyes blinked at Eddie in sleepy confusion.

"And then I saw his face. Now I'm a believer. Not a trace of doubt in my mind. I'm in love. I'm a believer, I couldn't leave him if I tried."

 _ **"You're such a sap, Eddie.'**_ Venom grumbled as he sat up, but Eddie could hear the affection in his voice and feel the pleasure emanating through their bond.

Eddie grinned. "You know you love me for it."

Venom smiled softly, sending a wave of love and affection to Eddie. _**"I do."**_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> Song Credits:
> 
> Fish Heads: Barnes And Barnes
> 
> Shaving Cream: Benny Bell
> 
> I love Rocky Road: Weird Al Yankovic
> 
> Great Green Gobs: Roddy The Rooster
> 
> The Song That Never Ends: unknown
> 
> I'm A Believer: Smash Mouth


End file.
